Myles Kalabarn
Past History Myles was raised under the standard pacifist lifestyle of most Alderaanians, but Myles didn't want to live a life of idleness on his boring homeworld, so he has joined the Avance Coalition in hopes to be someone to be proud of. While traveling through hyperspace, he made contact with his cousin, Hane Savo. He persuaded his cousin to join Avance Coalition with him. Finally, he reached Sanyassa to begin his training, where he met up with Hane and his Alderaanian friend Nale. Soon, he began his training at the Academy under K`Nithor Drevan and Arc Davaire. He excelled at his training and he graduated with flying colors. Soon after, he was accepted into the Wraiths Mercenary group, whos reputation exceeds that of many paramilitary factions. He was promoted to standard soldier status, Tribunus Militum shortly afterwards. for a while he did small recon missions to some planets. Until one day, he got picked for a mission that was unlike any other. It was a covert black ops, investigating two recruits with plans to steal information and sell it. Myles was given the order to trick them into getting onto his ship and interrogate and arrest them. He succeeded in his plan and arrested the primary suspect for spying and left the other on a planet to be picked up by a friend. For his diligence and skill, he was promoted to the rank of Tribunus Maior. Recent History Recently, Myles traveled to Endor system to be tested to determine whether or not his story would take a different path. He finds that he is not force-sensitive, and even though he is disappointed, he still continued with his task of escorting a fleet of Y-Wings. Upon getting there, he asked his friend, Syphys Kyth to pilot his YT-1300 to the destination and wait for him there. As Myles hops into a Y-Wing to lead the rest to the system, he found that the Y-Wing would not start up, he soon found himself trapped inside the Y-Wing. He makes a distress call to his faction and within 5 days, he gets control of the ship and he meets up with his friends, whom he lost contact with upon being trapped. He gets to his destination, re-assumes control of his ship, and continues with his task of obtaining a recently purchased speeder for private recon missions. After picking it up, he participated in a House Koi`Nonia project to create a city for it's members. Myles purchases an Office for income and a Council Flats for a large plan he created months ago... Project Heliad Project Heliad is the brainchild of Myles Kalabarn's dream of a highly sophisticated military force, consisting of teamwork-based training, structured mission authority, and highly organized mission planning. Project Heliad is what Myles hopes The Wraiths will soon use it as their base form of training and mission planning. Authority Structure Authority structure is similar, yet different from rank structure, because it's used only during a mission. The Wraiths ranks are like this 1.Hortator-Faction Leader 2.Legatus-2nd In Command 3.Archon-Battlegroup Leader 4.Praetor-Commander 5.Tribunus Maior-Sergeant 6.Tribunus Militum-Standard Merc 7.Oudeis-Recruit The Hortator assigns the mission to everyone and gives each Battlegroup a certain part of the mission to be responsible, the Legatus serving as Advisor/s and replacement/s for any moment the Hortator isn't available to command. The Archons either keep their battlegroup as a whole squad or divides it depending on the scenario, and Are the higher say in their battlegroup, but answer to the Hortator. Praetors act as commanding officers for the Militum and Maior, Maior being given more important assignments than Militum. Oudeis are not involved in missions. Category:Individuals